Ciudad de los ángeles oscuros
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: "La oscuridad puede ser tan fuerte como la luz, e incluso corromper los corazones mas fuertes" Clary estaba en casa cuándo Valentine se lleva a una inconsciente Jocelyn y una confundida Clary a Renwyck. Jace no puede evitar amar a Clary, pese a que la oscuridad poco a poco envuelve el corazón de la chica.
1. En la oscuridad

**Holaaaa!** **:D ojala les guste la historia, es mi primera de mortal instruments, y.. no se, se me ocurrio en un momento de locura, y de exceso de escuchar Florence and the machine y Muse, todas sus dudas, quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones (:D) déjenlas en un review, porfis :) byeee :3**

* * *

Capítulo 1: En la oscuridad

-Lo que vi fue real- dijo Clary, retorciendo con el dedo el cable del auricular, estaba más que enfadada, primero su madre le decía que se irían a pasar el verano en la granja, arruinando todos sus planes, segundo no la había dejado ir con Simon a Java Jones, y tercero Simon no parecía creerle ni un poco lo que le había contado.

-No lo sé Clary… ¿está segura? No habrás consumido alguna de las drogas que el chico de los pantalones de paracaidista ofrecía-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella, indignada, luego se lo pensó un poco, si seguía con aquello de seguro Simon pensaría que estaba loca, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su mejor amigo pusiera en duda su cordura. No… se había equivocado, contándole a Simon aquello solo había quedado como una idiota-…bueno, quizás había algo en la soda que pedí- mintió. Apretó los dientes, odiaba mentirle a Simon, pero le había dicho toda la verdad, y no le había creído, lo único que podía hacer, para arreglar las cosas, y hacer que su amigo no la considerara una lunática era inventar que la habían drogado o algo así. No es que la idea fuera muy alentadora.

-¡Clary!- la reprendió-¿acaso estás loca? Todo el mundo sabe que…

-No hay que beber nada del Pandemónium- completó ella por Simon- lo sé, lo sé, fui una idiota, lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

-Seguro que no, después de lo de anoche no creo que podamos volver a entrar a aquel lugar- ella hizo una mueca, le gustaba aquel lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que me llamas más tarde- dice ella, puede escuchar como al otro lado de la línea Eric se pone a chillar al micrófono- ey ¿Qué te parece el nombre bizarros aullantes? Con Eric quedaría a la perfección…

-Muy graciosa Fray- incluso a través de la línea ella supo que Simon sonreía- bueno tengo que colgar, con los chicos nos vamos a Java Jones… me avisas si ves algún demonio o sujeto con cuchillo o algo así- Clary iba a alegar cuando se oyó el pitido que indicaba que Simon había finalizado la comunicación.

Clary se recostó en uno de los sillones, estaba francamente aburrida, los dibujos no le salían como ella hubiera querido, y Luke se había ido hacia un rato, estaba sola con su madre, cosa que no era muy grata considerando que iba a llevársela a la granja durante el resto del verano. De pronto se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba salir, incluso si era para ir a la tienda que quedaba dos calles más allá en que una señora vendía pastelillos.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Clary se dio vuelta a regañadientes, su madre la miraba de brazos cruzados. Genial, de seguro piensa que voy a escaparme a Java Jones o algo así

-Voy a la tienda de la señora Lane, a comprar… ya sabes pastelillos- Clary se encogió de hombros- creo que se me antojan- su madre alzo una ceja.

-¿De verdad?

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Si quieres me acompañas- su madre la miro por unos segundos, a Clary no le gustaba ser tan dura con ella, pero estaba enfadada, y su madre siempre se ponía pesada cuándo ella consideraba que tenía razón.

-Está bien ve, pero si no vuelves en menos de media hora iré a buscarte señorita- Clary esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien mamá- rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo, bajo la mirada atenta de Jocelyn, quien después de largo rato se decidió a continuar con sus labores. Clary estaría bien, siempre lo estaba.

* * *

-Gracias- dijo ella, había llegado pronto a la tienda, demasiado pronto para su gusto, resignada salió de la tienda, no podía quedarse por allí demasiado rato, o de seguro su mare iría a buscarla.

A veces exagera pensó Clary, justo entonces una sombra en un callejón contiguo llamo su atención, sabía que no debía detenerse a mirar, o entrar al callejón, en Nueva York abundaban los ladrones en los callejones, y lo que menos quería era que la atacaran. Sin embargo echo una rápida mirada y casi se queda congelada, cuándo, saliendo de las sombras, e iluminando su cabello rubio metálico por la luz del sol, el mismo chico que había visto en el Pandemónium, Jace la miraba atentamente.

Estaba a tan solo metros de ella, Clary contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, no serviría de anda, había visto como Jace había matado a aquel chico que después Jace le había dicho que era un demonio, era rápido, y de seguro iba armado.

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- dijo furiosa.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te esté siguiendo?- dijo el, haciendo una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Entonces es una coincidencia que te vea a tan solo dos calles de mi casa?- ella tomo aire- mira no le he dicho a nadie lo que vi anoche, y no planeo decirlo tampoco, así que…

-Es extraño- repuso él, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados, ella se cruzó de brazos, ¿desde cuándo encontraba hermosos los ojos de alguien que apenas conocía?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece ser un acertijo- ¿Mundano? ¿Era una clase de insulto o algo así?

-¿Qué es un mundano?

-Alguien del mundo humano, alguien como tú-Clary rodo sus ojos, aquel chico debía de estar loco.

-Tú eres humano

-Lo soy, pero no soy como tú- Clary miro al otro lado de la calle, incomoda.

-No me importa lo que es un mundano, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mira, ni siquiera te conozco, yo…

-Hodge pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres desde luego no lo sabes- ¿peligrosa? ¿Ella? Clary hizo una mueca, nunca nadie la había definido como peligrosa.

-¿Quién es Hodge?

-Mi tutor- Jace hizo una pausa- deja que te vea la mano derecha…

-¿Mi mano derecha?- repitió ella, y él asintió- ¿si te enseño la mano me dejaras tranquila?

-Desde luego- Clary lo miro por unos segundos y al final extendió su mano ¿Qué más podía hacer? La noche anterior el mismo chico le había dicho que no serviría de anda llamar a policía.

-Nada- su voz sonó decepcionada- ¿no eres zurda verdad?

-No ¿Por qué?- él le soltó la mano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A todos los niños cazadores de sombras los marcan con la runa de la Visión en la mano derecha… o en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo…., cuándo aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que nos permite ver el mundo mágico- ¿mundo mágico? ¿Era una especie de broma?

Le mostro el dorso de la mano izquierda, a ella le pareció completamente normal.

-Deja que tu mente se relaje-sugirió él- aguarda a que venga a ti. Como si aguardases a que algo se elevara de la superficie del agua.

-Estás loco- Sin embargo se relajó, fijando sus ojos en el dorso de la mano derecha de Jace, en un principio o logró ver nada, pero de pronto, frente a sus ojos un dibujo negro, parecido a un ojo apareció frente a la mano de Jace, parpadeo y el dibujo despareció.

-¿Un tatuaje?- Jace sonrió.

-Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Y no es un tatuaje… es una marca. Son runas, marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne. Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece después de usarlas- Jace echo una mirada al cielo, estaba oscureciendo-Deberíamos irnos- ¿irnos? Clary frunció el ceño, si aquel chico creía que ella se iría así como así con él estaba muy equivocada.

-Dijiste que si te mostraba el dorso de mi mano me dejarías tranquila- Clary se cruzó de brazos, odiaba que le mintieran.

-Te he mentido, Hodge quiere verte

-Mira… Jace, apenas te conozco, y… debo volver a casa- de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar dentro de su bolso, probablemente sería su madre para decirle que volviera a casa, y no se equivocaba.

-Adelante- dijo Jace, Clary contesto.

-Clarisa Fray más te vale volver a casa ahora mismo- Clary puso los ojos en blanco, su madre estaba histérica.

-Lo sé, lo siento, voy enseguida- De pronto se cortó la conversación, Clary miro a su móvil y en la pantalla, en letras negras que parpadeaban decía "BATERIA BAJA" casi le dieron ganas de estrellas su móvil contra la acera, de seguro su madre pensaba que le había cortado la comunicación a propósito.

-Muy bien, vamos pequeña

-Mi nombre no es pequeña. Es Clary, Clary Fray.

-Lo sé, un nombre bonito, como la hierba, la salvia sclarea o Clary- ella rodo sus ojos, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando- por cierto mi nombre es Jace, Jace Wayland, soy un cazador de sombras- Clary frunció el ceño, así es como el chico de cabellos azules había llamado a Jace la noche anterior, en el Pandemónium.

-Mira Jace, tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar histérica- su móvil volvía a sonar, Clary sabía que si contestaba probablemente se volvería a cortar y su madre solo se enojaría aún más, de pronto vio un objeto oblongo de metal negro en el bolsillo de la camisa de Jace.

Debe ser su teléfono

-Préstame tu teléfono, debo llamar a mi madre- dijo extrayendo el teléfono de Jace, el chico la agarró del brazo.

-Escúchame, debo llevarte conmigo

-No

-Te lo dije no tienes opción, vienes conmigo voluntariamente o por la fuerza

-¿Estas secuestrándome?

-SI quieres verlo de ese modo- dijo Jace- sí, estoy secuestrándote- Clary le devolvió el extraño objeto que había descubierto no era un teléfono y echo a caminar en dirección a su casa, Jace la detuve, jalando de su brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo tironeando.

-Ya te lo dije, tienes que venir conmigo- aquello colmo su paciencia, sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía lo golpeo en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. La verdad ella también lo estaba, nunca había sido una persona agresiva, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y echo a correr.

Cuándo a lo lejos, vio las luces de la calle en que quedaba su casa suspiro aliviada, miro hacia atrás, completamente segura de que Jace la seguía, y para su sorpresa allí no había nadie, más tranquila entro a su casa, al menos allí estaba a salvo.

* * *

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Eric, Simon se lo pensó unos segundos. Había prometido a Clary que la llamaría, pero prefería pasar a verla. Seguro que eso lograba que las cosas entre ella y su madre se calmaran un poco, además… todos lo que habían planeado para el verano se había arruinado.

Todo un verano pensó Simon, definitivamente algo le pasaba a la mamá de Clary, a él le agradaba Jocelyn, siempre la había considerado como la clásica mamá que dejaba que su hija se divirtiera con su mejor amigo. Pero ahora…

-Iré a casa de Clary- dijo Simon, Eric se encogió de hombros, Simon no podía sentir que su suerte era cada vez más pequeña. Por fin se había decidido a decirle a Clary lo que sentía por ella, lo había planeado todo, justo en Java Jones él le habría dicho lo que sentí por ella, pero entonces cuándo Clary contesto el teléfono y le dijo lo de su madre y lo de las vacaciones… Simon sí que tenía mala suerte.

* * *

-Tardaste- dijo Jocelyn, alzando la vista de su libro para mirar a su hija que acababa de llegar, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo sé, la tienda estaba llena- mintió, Jocelyn la miro durante unos segundos, nerviosa Clary camino hasta la cocina y dejo las pastelillos sobre la encimera, repentinamente se le había quitado el hambre. Ver a Jace no había estado en sus planes, para nada.

-Debe de estarle yendo muy bien en la tienda

-Seguro- se sirvió un vaso de agua. Runas, seres mágicos, cazadores de sombras… Jace. Todo aquello no había hecho más que perturbarla, asustarla y darle aún más curiosidad ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera ver esas… cosas? Porque ¿eran reales verdad?

-Todo esto es una locura- mascullo por lo bajo, no le gustaba para nada no saber el porqué de sí misma, ¿había algo malo en ella? ¿Era lo que Jace llamo una cazadora de sombras? Clary no sabía si creerlo o no, todo parecía una locura, una historia fantástica, como de las que ella sacaba los personajes y lugares para luego dibujarlas. De pronto le entraron unas inmensas ganas de dibujar a Jace.

Fue y se sentó junto a su madre, aquello era extraño, pero Clary confiaba en ella, sabía que su adre le creería, o al menos no se pondría como Simon.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime, ¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver?- Jocelyn clavo la mirada en su hija, aterrada, no podía creer que de verdad había dicho aquello, ¿acaso había visto algo? De pronto se vio de nuevo en Idris, junto a Luke, viendo rente así como ardía la casa en que estaban sus padres, su hijo y supuestamente su esposo: Valentine. Se vio a sí misma en el salón de los acuerdos, rodeada de subterráneos y miembros del círculo, recordó haber huido, recordó lo que Valentine le había hecho a ella… lo que le había hecho a Jonathan, el hijo que nunca había amado.

-¿Quieres decir si yo fuera la única testigo de un crimen, esa clase de cosa?- pregunto, con un deje de esperanza, rogaba con toda su alma que su hija se hubiera referido a aquello. Rápidamente borro de su mente todo relacionado a su antigua vida, a su esposo y a su hijo, era malo recordar aquello.

-No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tu fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible para todo el mundo excepto tú- Jocelyn se quedó inmóvil, se refería a eso, no había duda, tomo aire.

Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede estar pasando sus pesadillas aprecian hacerse realidad, no quería que Clary creciera en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras con la sombra de Valentine cubriéndolas a ambas, siendo señalada por la Clave por formar parte del circulo… y Clary…Clary. No, no quería que su hija conociera aquel mundo.

-Sé que parece una locura- comenzó Clary nerviosamente- pero…

"Miente" pareció decir una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

-Clary, tu eres una gran chica, tienes mucho talento… dibujas excelente, tu imaginación, al igual que la mía siempre anda volando por ahí- Jocelyn sonrió- es tu don, nuestro don, ver la belleza y el horror en cosas corrientes. Pero no significa que estés loca… Solo eres diferente, no hay nada malo en ser diferente.

Clary frunció sus labios, definitivamente su madre no la entendía, pero era mejor dejarlo así, estaba segura que si le contaba algo de Jace o de lo que este le había contado su madre terminaría limitando su tiempo fuera de casa, y con la única persona del mundo con quien tendría contacto sería Simon.

Su madre iba a decir algo, cuándo unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la misma se sobresaltara.

-Yo abro- Clary iba a abrir cuándo de pronto oyó voces, voces de hombres, vio por la muralla y allí había tres figuras, y más allá algo se removía en el suelo, eran tres hombres, pero estaba a oscuras, y la poca luz que la sucia claraboya dejaba pasar no era suficiente, Clary frunció el ceño, no era Luke, Luke tenía una llave de la casa, y Simon la habría llamado si se hubiera dirigido a la casa con alguien más. De pronto se oyeron voces, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su madre estaba a su lado, completamente pálida y con una mano poniéndole el seguro a la puerta, en completo silencio. Ella también vio por la mirilla.

-Mamá- susurro Clary- ¿Quiénes son?- Jocelyn retrocedió, como si hubiera visto un fantasma -¿mamá?

-Sígueme Clary- dijo esta, y tomo del brazo de su hija, Clary echo una rápida mirada a la puerta, a la vez que los golpes volvían a resonar contra la misma, aquello no pintaba nada bueno.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Solo sáqueme Clarissa!- su madre estaba aterrada, eso se notaba, pero Clary nunca había visto así a su madre, la siguió hasta la habitación, donde su madre volvió a poner el seguro, y con mano temblorosas saco una caja de debajo de la cama, extraño de su interior un pequeño frasco oscuro, y con un líquido verdoso en su interior. ¿Era aquello alcohol? Clary no lo creía, arras veces su madre bebía.

-¿Qué es eso?- su madre saco el corcho de la pequeña botellita, y rápidamente bebió la mitad del líquido, una especie de aroma dulzón y espeso llego a la nariz de Clary, arrugo la nariz, era un olor parecido al de la carne podrida, francamente asqueroso.

-Rápido Clary, no tengo mucho tempo, bébete esto- con mano temblorosa su madre le tendió la botella, Clary retrocedió ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué su madre quería que bebiera aquello?

-Bébelo- dijo su madre, casi suplicando.

-Dime que es eso…- de pronto se oyó un fuerte ruido, como el de la madera astillarse, y pronto se oyeron pasos dentro de la casa, echo una mirada a su madre, que cada vez estaba más blanca y había dejado caer la botella, que se había hecho añicos.

-Están adentro- susurro, luego alzo la mirada- Clary, escóndete, ve a tu cuarto y sal por la ventana, aquí no tienes como esconderte, y ten cuidado de que no te vean.

-Mamá…

-¡Solo hazlo!- digo casi en un sollozo- y Clary… te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mamá- Clary apretó los diente, obligándose a ser valiente, nada malo le sucedería, pero… no quería dejas sola a su madre, no con aquellas personas, para su suerte la habitación de su madre, al igual que la suya quedaban en un pasillo, solamente que la de ella quedaba al frente de la de su madre, tomo aire y rápidamente, y procurando no hacer ruido cruzo el pasillo, a lo lejos vio la silueta de uno de los hombres, de espaldas a ella, en la cocina.

Entro en su habitación, y corrió a la ventana, esto era real. Muchas veces había visto en la televisión casos de allanamiento de morada y secuestros en los CSI, aquellas series que daban en los canales policiales, pero nunca se le había ocurrida que alguien como ella: Clarissa Fray pudiera verse envuelta en una de esas cosas.

Apretando los dientes trato de abrir la ventana, no sabía, desesperada trato otra vez, y esta vez, con un largo chirrido el metal cedió y la ventana cedió, profirió un suspiro de alivio, y justo entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Asustada miró hacia atrás y unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

Era un hombre alto y de cabello tan claro que parecía casi blanco, sus ojos eran completamente negros. Por un momento Clary recordó la foto de su padre: Jonathan Clarck, que su madre guardaba en una cajita, pero desechó la idea al instante, su padre no se parecía en nada a aquel hombre, y además estaba muerto.

-Jocelyn- susurró el hombre, Clary frunció el ceño ¿Jocelyn? Se refería a su madre, ¿la habría conocido cuando era joven? El hombre perdió de su rostro todo rastro de sorpresa, y se abalanzó hacia el frente, Clary no lo dudó un instante, y salió de la ventana, quedando sobre la parte delantera del tejado. De pronto un brazo tiró de ella hacia atrás, ahogo un grito.

-¡No!- jadeo- ¡Suéltame!- por un momento deseo ser más fuerte, así al menos podría soltarse del brazo del hombre y escapar, pero él era fuerte, y ella era débil, pronto se encontró de nuevo dentro de su habitación, con el hombre sujetándola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- el hombre la dejo frente a si, Clary deseo poder tener algo en la mano, algo con que atacarlo, pero a su lado solo había una almohada tirada en el suelo, y junto a ella unos libros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el hombre, Clary apretó los dientes, no iba a decirle a un desconocido quien era, no quería hacerlo -¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el hombre su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción, a Clary aquel hombre le daba miedo.

-Cla… Clary, Clarissa Fray- tartamudeo, el hombre la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tienes Clary?

-16- contesto, casi a su pesar, no debería decirle nada aquel hombre, debió escapar cuánto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- susurro el hombre ¿A quién? ¿A su madre? Clary bajo la vista, y luego clavo sus ojos en la ventana, pronto se oyeron más pasos, de los otros dos hombres acercándose.

-La encontramos- dijo uno de ellos, el hombre que la había atrapado giro su rostro y asintió.

-Bien- luego miro a Clary unos segundos- yo soy Valentine, Valentine Morgentstern, ¿tu madre nunca me menciono?- Clary negó con la cabeza, aterrada ¿su madre conocía a aquel hombre?

Valentine tendió una mano hacia ella.

-Ven, tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar Clarissa- Clary dudo un momento y echo una rápida mirada a la ventana, no tenía muchas probabilidades de escapar, cerró sus ojos, y pese a todo el miedo que experimentaba tomó la mano que Valentine le tendía.

* * *

Jace observo en silencio la casa en la que Clary había entrado hacia un rato, ella le había dado un golpe en el rostro, por el que de verdad se había sorprendió, no esperaba que aquella chica, de aspecto frágil y enormes ojos verdes hubiera huido de él así como así. Esperaba que hubiera accedido a acompañarlo al instituto. Pero la chica había resultado ser tan testaruda como él, y había huido y se había metido en su casa.

¿Qué estas esperando Wayland? Entra allí y llévatela, tú se lo dijiste, se podía ir contigo por las buenas o por las malas sin embargo algo parecía detenerlo allí con la espalda apoyada en un muro de la casa que quedaba en frente de la de Clary. Pronto tres figuras avanzaron en medio de la oscuridad, a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a la casa de Clary, Jace se incorporó, en completo silencio, observando detenidamente a las tres figuras, y pronto noto otra más pequeña, reptando tras los tres hombres.

Rapiñador dijo una voz en su mente, la asquerosa criatura avanzaba cada vez más, Jace arrugo la nariz, si esos sujetos tenían que ver con demonios seguro no estaban metidos en nada bueno. Pronto observo como las figuras se pedían al interior de la casa.

Una sensación de alarma hizo que fijara la vista en las luces de la casa de Clary, iban a por ella, estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres? No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Clary, desde que la había visto, la noche anterior en el Pandemónium no había dejado de pensar en ella, a tal grado que Alec e Isabelle lo habían estado evitando por qué sacaba el tema de la chica a cada segundo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir hasta allí? ¿Hacer que hullera con él para dirigirse al instituto? Paso un rato cuándo de pronto la vio, su cabello se notaba aún en la completa oscuridad de la noche.

¿Estaba sobre el tejado? Jace no creía lo que veía, avanzo corriendo hasta la casa de Clary, quedándose frente a un muro, y vio como un brazo la arrastraba de vuelta hacia adentro. Ella estaba en problemas.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, ignorando en su mente la vocecita que le decía que no podía pelear contra tres hombres y un rapiñador. Bueno… si podía, pero era arriesgado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Jace alzo una de sus cuchillos serafines, y la figura que estaba a sus espaldas cayo hacia atrás, era un chico, el mismo con el que había visto a Clary, el que se llamaba Simon.

-Tra… tranquilo… yo solo…- Jace le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, el chico asintió y se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- repitió el chico, si Simon seguía hablando en voz alta haría que lo mataran.

Podría servir como distracción para el rapiñador

-Jace Wayland

-¿Y qué haces en la casa de Clary?- Jace se volvió en redondo.

-Mira Simon, hay tres sujetos dentro de esta misma casa, probablemente armados así que más te vale irte

-¿Clary está en problemas?

-Mira mundano, solo vete- Jace avanzó hacia el frente, pero Simon lo siguió- te dije que te fueras- susurro, ya exasperado.

-No me iré… no sin Clary- oyeron pasos, pasos bajando la escalera, Jace retrocedió y arrastro a Simon consigo, aquel chico solo haría que lo mataran. Ambos se escondieron junto a los rosales que había frente a la casa. Jace con el cuchillo serafín aun en mano. Pronto las figuras volvieron a salir, solo que ya no eran tres eran…

Cinco conto Jace, dos hombres vestidos de negro cargaban a una mujer, miro las manos de los hombres, eran cazadores de sombras, la runa de la visión los delataba. Por un momento pensó que era Clary, pero luego la vio, estaba extremadamente pálida, con el cabello revuelto, y junto a ella…

-Padre- susurro Jace, atónito, allí estaba su padre: Michael Wayland, con el cabello tan claro que parecía casi blanco, y sus ojos oscuros como el ébano, casi ni se dio cuenta cuándo las figuras e perdieron en la lejanía, su mente estaba en otra parte, en Idris, en la casa solariega de los Wayland.

-Está vivo- susurro, solo más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: su padre se había llevado a Clary.

* * *

**Como notaran en algunas partes extraje conversaciones del libro, y otras las modifique un poco :)**


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

**Holaaa! :3 volví xD, al parecer no pude controlarme al escribir jajaja espero que les guste el capítulo, todo lo que quieran comentar, aportar, criticar, elogiar, aconsejar, etc. Lo dejan en un review, porfisss! :D al final del capítulo dejé una respuesta a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior :)**

* * *

I can't get these memories out of my mind  
It's some kind of madness that started to evolve (m-m-m-madness).  
And I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole,  
yeah (m-m-m-madness)  
I have finally seen the light  
I have finally realized what you mean  
And now, I need to know is this real love  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat (m-m-m-madness)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
Like some kind of madness was taking control,  
yeah (m-m-m-madness)  
But now I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized what you need

(Madness-Muse)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado

-¿No debería haber vuelto ya?- le preguntó Alec a su hermana, Isabelle se encogió de hombros, a la vez que tomaba un cuchillo serafín que tenía frente a si, en la mesa de la sala de armas. Alec no podía entender como su hermana lograba estar tan calmada, su hermano había salido en busca de la mundana del Pandemónium e Isabelle ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. Es más, incluso había estado bromeando sobre el comportamiento de Jace, en cambio Alec había estado quejándose todo el día, Jace no tenía por qué preocuparse de una mundana, Jace era un cazador de sombras, su deber era matar demonios, no perseguir a una chicas y tratar de llevarla al instituto donde ellos vivían.

-Déjalo ya- dijo Isabelle cruzándose de brazos, sus negros ojos se fijaron en su hermano, que no había parado de pasearse por la habitación desde hacía horas.

-¿Dejar que?

-Deja de preocuparte por Jace, no es un niño, es un nefilim, y uno de los mejores matando demonios

-Solo digo que no debió ir a buscar a aquella chica

-¿Por qué?- Alec la miro consternado.

-Es una mundana, Isabelle, los mundanos no deben saber nada sobre nosotros, y Jace solo fue a buscarla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y si es una mundana como es que pudo vernos?- Alec se quedo en completo silencio y observo los cristales, afuera ya era de noche, y las luces de la ciudad relucían en medio de la oscuridad como luciérnagas. Isabelle se levanto y fue junto a su hermano, lo había atrapado con su pregunta- ¿y bien?

-No lo sé…

-Además, fue Hodge quien le dijo a Jace que fuera a buscar a la chica

-¿Hodge? Fuera lo que fuera que él hubiera dicho Jace habría ido de todos modos- Isabelle lo contemplo en silencio, Alec estaba celoso, eso se le notaba, pero debía comprender que Jace no sentía lo mismo que él- le gusta la chica-continuo su hermano- se le nota

-¿Se le nota? Prácticamente no ha parado de hablar de ella y ni siquiera la conoce

-Lo sé- Alec apretó sus dientes y se dirijo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a leer algo- Isabelle asintió, leer era lo único que lograba calmar a su hermano cuándo estaba así. Isabelle suspiro con cansancio, todo aquello había resultado más que agotador. Por la puerta entró Iglesia, maullando, Isabelle se acercó al gato, al menos el animalito no podía hablar, estaba harta de oír a sus dos hermanos con sus complejos amorosos, aunque con Jace nunca se sabe, quizás solo estaba encaprichado con aquella chica, después de todo solo la había visto una vez en su vida, y no en muy buenas circunstancias.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó al gato a medida que acariciaba su cabeza, el animalito se giró y miro hacia la puerta. Pronto se echo a correr. Isabelle lo comprendió, cada vez que alguien llegaba al instituto el animalito se ponía así, acudía a quien tuviera más cerca y los conducía a donde sea que estuvieran los que acababan de llegar-¿Ya llego Jace?- preguntó al gato, que solo agito su cola y siguió caminando.

Se encontró con Jace en uno de los pasillos, solo que no iba solo. Obviamente Isabelle sabia que Jace no iba a llegar solo aquella noche, el mismo había dicho que arrastraría hasta allí a la chica a la fuerza si era necesario, pero quien lo acompañaba no era una chica.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó echándole una mirada al chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

-S…soy Simon…Simon Lewis

-Lo que sea, Jace ¿Dónde se supone que está…-paró en seco de hablar al ver la expresión de su hermano, estaba completamente pálido, y una sombra cruzaba su rostro-¿Qué tienes?

-Lo vi

-¿A quién viste?

-A mi padre- Isabelle se quedo muda de sorpresa, aquello era una locura.

Clary contemplo a Valentine en silencio, no conocía a aquel hombre, pero él parecía conocer a su madre, todo aquello parecía parte de un sueño, primero había estado en casa, con su madre, y luego había aparecido Valentine junto con dos sujetos a los que había llamado Pangborn y Blackwell, aunque no sabia cuál era cuál. ¿Por que habían entrado a su casa a la fuerza? Eso es lo que se había estado preguntado durante toda la noche. Hasta que de pronto se vio a si misma frente a Renwyck, allí supo que debió haber hecho caso a su madre, debió haber huido en cuánto pudo, incluso debió haber huido con Jace cuándo este trato de llevársela.

"-Estúpida- se reprendió mentalmente-eres una estúpida" sin embargo, Valentine no parecía querer hacerles daño, se había enfurecido cuándo los dos hombres le dijeron que su madre estaba inconsciente. "¿Sería por le liquido que bebió?-se preguntaba una y otra vez- y… y si yo lo hubiera bebido estaría igual que ella…¿Por qué ella querría estar así? ¿Por qué?"

Se obligo a no llorar, fuera quien fuera Valentine no iba a dejar que la viera llorar, lo haría por su madre, demostraría ser tan valiente como lo era ella. De pronto recordó al chico de cabellos azules, Jace le había dicho que aquel chico era un demonio ¿sería Valentine también un demonio? Realmente esperaba que no lo fuera.

¿Por qué la llevaba a Renwyck? ¿Habría algo allí adentro? Clary se estremeció, no le gustaba aquel lugar, sin embargo recordó las marcas que Jace tenía en su mano, las runas. Clary se concentro, era difícil, pero aun así fijo su vista en el hospital abandonado de la isla Roosevelt, no sabiendo muy bien que esperar. Entonces lo vio, una ornamentada construcción neogótica, rodeada de robles viejos que parecían tocar el cielo con sus ramas oscuras.

La condujeron adentro junto a su inconsciente madre, Clary solo podía preguntarse cuándo despertaría, y por qué había bebió el líquido de aquel frasco, ¿tanto miedo tenía su madre de aquellos hombres? Quizá si eran peligrosos. Quizá debió haber bebido aquel liquido, tal como su madre había hecho, aunque la asustaba la idea de estar inconsciente, en su vida solo lo había estado una sola ve, y había sido cuándo muy pequeña, por culpa de un estúpido golpe en la cabeza, claro que en ese momento prefería mil golpes a estar en aquel lugar en medio de la noche.

-Por aquí- dijo Valentine, después de que hubieron recorrido un largo camino a través de los robles, y las enormes puertas de piedra que estaban frente a ellos se abrieron, tras ellas había otros hombres, también vestidos de negro, ¿serian cazadores de sombras? ¿Serian demonios? Clary no lo sabía… pero era Jace era un cazador de sombras, si aquellos hombres también lo eran no podían ser tan malos. Adentro todo era de fría y dura piedra, el suelo, las murallas, el techo, todo, y las únicas luces eran llamas de las antorchas en soportes de metal que había en las murallas.

-Pangborn, llévala a una habitación, Blackwell acompáñame- Pangborn se acerco a Clary y la tomo por el antebrazo, Clary miro a su madre, se la estaban llevando, ¿iba a volver a verla? Tiró de su brazo pero Pagborn no la soltó.

-¡Espera!-jadeo- ¡Mamá!- si tan solo ella despertara… Valentine se volteo y le lanzo una gélida mirada a ella y a Pangborn.

-Más tarde hablare contigo Clarissa- miró a Pangborn- llévatela- Clary quiso debatir, pero Valentine, su madre y Blackwell ya se alejaban, quiso ir tras ellos, pero Pangbon era más fuerte que ella, no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente.

-Vámonos- dijo con voz ronca, Clary asintió, y lo siguió, no le quedaba otra opción, estaba completamente segura de que aquel hombre la arrastraría si era necesario, pensó en correr hacia las puertas… perol de seguro Pangborn la atraparía, y los dos hombres que estaban allí le producían escalofríos.

Pangborn abrió una de las puertas, adentro estaba completamente oscuro ¿era una celda? ¿Un calabozo? Clary no sabía cómo responder ante aquello, nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, por lo que dio un paso al frente y la puerta se cerró tras de sí con fuerza. Clary soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sentía como si la hubiesen secuestrado.

"-Y eso es lo que es- dijo una amarga vocecita dentro de su cabeza-idiota" inmediatamente le entraron ganas de estrangular a aquella voz, miro hacia el frente, escudriñando la oscuridad, y poco a poco empezó a notar las formas de la habitación, la enorme cama en una de las murallas, la mesa, la sillita de hierro… y la ventana. Camino hacia ella, tratando de no tropezar en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, con la remota esperanza de que pudiera huir por allí, era bueno trepando. Recordó los veranos con Simon en la granja, siempre competían por alguna cosa, y ella, por ser más pequeña siempre lograba escalar más alto en los árboles que rodeaban la casita. Hizo a un lado las pesadas cortinas, que dejaron una nubecilla de polvo al moverse, y el brillo plateado de la luna llego hasta su rostro. Inmediatamente todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Figuras de hierro en forma de estrellas y flores de liz cubrían las ventanas, tras el vidrio, Clary abrió la ventana, corriendo hacia un lado el vidrio cubierto de polvo y telarañas, el aire frio le dio en el rostro como una bofetada, y con su mano trato de empujar los barrotes. Nada, eran firmes, y estaban profundamente hundidos en la piedra de las murallas. Furiosa dio un fuerte golpe a los barrotes. Apretó los dientes, literalmente era una prisionera en aquel lugar.

Se dejo caer junto a la ventana, con el aire agitándole los cabellos, se abrazo a sí misma, nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida. Sintió como las cálidas lágrimas caían por su rostro, al menos podía llorar en la oscuridad, allí nadie la oiría, nadie se burlaría, allí podía llorar, dejar que el dolor se fuera de su cuerpo. No estaba sola, la oscuridad era su compañía, una compañía fría y silenciosa, pero la única con la que podía contar en aquel momento.

Clary esperó, no supo decir cuánto tiempo, pero poco a poco el frio había ido disminuyendo, sentía como si fuera parte de la roca, como si el más leve movimiento podría destruirla en mil pesados. Como atontada estiró su brazo y cerró la ventana. ¿Estaría bien su madre? Tuvo la tentación de ir a comprobar si Pangborn había echado llave a la puerta, realmente esperaba que no. Camino con pasos temblorosos, y giró la perilla. Clary sonrió, a medida que la puerta se abría bajo su mano.

* * *

Isabelle se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá rojo de la biblioteca, Alec estaba junto a ella, y Jace estaba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Jace- dijo Alec por enésima vez- ¿estas… seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy… era mi padre, Alec, lo vi, estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros- Hodge se levanto de su escritorio, y Hugo emprendió el vuelo, formando círculos en el aire, sobre sus cabezas.

-Jace… eso es imposible… tu padre- el hombre hizo una pausa, sabía que para Jace era difícil oír aquellas palabras, y para él le era difícil decírselas al chico- Michael Wayland murió Jace… debió ser otro hombre.

-No- Jace sacudió la cabeza- no era otro hombre, era mi padre, estoy seguro.

-La mente puede jugarnos trucos a veces…

-No fue un truco de mi mente- respondió el chico- está vivo, no sé cómo… pero está vivo- Alec se levantó, pocas veces había visto así a su parabatai, ansioso, caminando de un lado a otro. El chico había llegado hacia un rato, junto con un mundano que Hodge había dejado en la cocina, con un enorme tazón de té en la mano, el chico había protestado, pero Jace con una mirada severa lo había hecho quedarse allí.

-Jace… no tiene sentido…suponiendo que tu padre está vivo… ¿Por qué habría ido a buscar a la mundana y a su madre?- Alec sonrió triunfante, lo había atrapado, sabía que Jace no podía responder a aquella pregunta.

-Quizás Hodge tenía razón- agrego Isabelle, levantándose y haciendo a un lado a Iglesia, que se había dormido junto a ella y Alec en el sillón- quizás la chica si es peligrosa- Jace soltó un bufido.

-Lo único peligroso que Clary hace de seguro es colarse en el Pandemónium con su amigo el mundano- Alec arrugo la nariz ¿Clary? ¿Desde cuándo Jace se tuteaba con una chica mundana que acababa de conocer? Aquello no le gustaba, quiso agregar algo, pero simplemente apretó los dientes y asintió.

-¿Clary? ¿Asi es como se llama?- preguntó Isabelle con genuino interés- ¿Cómo es que se llamaba su amigo?

-¿El mundano? Simon, Lewis…

-Jace, lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte aquí… mañana hablaremos de esto…

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo el chico, Hugo grazno en las alturas, y Hodge se estremeció, no podía dejar que el chico fuera tras Valentine… si lo encontraban todo estaría arruinado, y él seguiría con aquella maldición, impidiéndole salir del instituto, impidiéndole siquiera poner un paso fuera de su enorme prisión.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Alec se cruzó de brazos, y la mirada de Jacese oscureció, por lo bajo maldijo a Alec y a su lógica, su amigo tenía razón ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a su padre? Su oportunidad se había ido, podría haber corrido tras él, podría haberlo seguido, ocultándose en las sombras, y lo habría hecho, de no ser por Simon.

Jace cerró las manos en puños, debió haber espantado a Simon, o haberle dicho que se fuera, incluso haberlo dejado atrás y seguir a su padre, pero el chico podría haberlo arruinado todo, un grito, una sola palabra habría servido para alertar a su padre y a los otros dos hombres. Sin decir nada Jace dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas de la biblioteca, nadie lo detuvo, dejaron que se fuera, y cuándo las puertas se cerraron tras de él Hodge soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Hodge?

-¿Sí Isabelle?

-¿Crees que sea verdad?... ¿Es posible que el padre de Jace esté vivo?- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible- Hugo se poso en el hombro de Hodge, y clavo sus negros ojillos en el rostro de Isabelle- Michael Wayland esta…muerto-Isabelle asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos con el mundano?

-Hay que mantenerlo dentro del instituto, debe saber algo de la chica- los hermanos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, Hodge tomó asiento, aquello era extraño ¿Por qué Valentine se habría llevado a una chica y a su madre? Hodge se lo pensó un momento y entonces cayó en cuenta ¿podría ser Jocelyn y… la hija de Valentine? Nadie debía saber aquello, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara… aunque los chicos nunca sospecharían nada, ellos seguían que creyendo que Valentine había muerto… y lo que decían los subterráneos podía ser tomado solo como un rumor, y como eso debía quedarse, como un rumor, nadie debía sospechar nada.

* * *

Simon observo la taza de té intacta que estaba frente a él, hacía rato que lo habían dejado allí, en esa enorme y solitaria cocina, había pensado varia veces en irse, pero aquel chico, Jace, le había obligado a quedarse allí, además… Jace parecía conocer a Clary pero ¿De dónde? El sabría si su amiga tenía algún novio secreto, ellos se confiaban todo, además, Clary no era de esas chicas.

No le agradaba Jace, en lo absoluto, habría querido seguir a Clary, gritar algo incluso, solo para que viera que estaba allí, e incluso llamar al 911, pero Jace se lo había impedido, e incluso había lanzado su móvil a los rosales que había fuera de la casita de Clary cuándo Simon había empezado a dicar el número, no le había servido de nada protestar, el chico solo le dijo su nombre y de pronto se había visto a sí mismo, siendo arrastrado por Jace hasta un taxi.

Aún no sabía muy bien qué es lo que había pasado, había visto a unos hombres, con Clary, y su madre que parecía dormida, Simon no entendía nada de ello, ¿Serian amigos de la madre de Clary? No lo creía, aquellos no parecían los tipos de los que uno se hace amigo, además, había alcanzado a ver un cuchillo en el cinturón de uno de ellos. Era un secuestro, Simon estaba casi seguro de ello, y de hecho, estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, debió haberse enfrentado a Jace, y haber llamado a la policía, debió de haber hecho eso, o incluso advertir a los vecinos. Sin embargo no lo había hecho, su mejor amiga y su madre podían estar en peligro y el no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Se sentía horrible.

De pronto oyó pasos acercarse ¿Sería Jace? Simon se irguió en la silla, dispuesto a levantarse, pero quien entró no fue Jace, sino una chica y un chico, asombrosamente parecidos, ambos con el cabello negro, solo que los ojos del chico eran azules, y los de la chica negros, como el carbón. Simon se la quedo mirando por un rato, hasta que el chico, ya molesto carraspeo.

-Soy Alexander Lightwood y esta es mi hermana Isabelle- estudio a Simon detenidamente- tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Tu amiga se llama Clary? ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es su apellido?- Simon se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado por la policía, Alec parecía tan intimidante como uno de esos detectives que salían en el canal de series policiales.

-Fray- musito Simon, Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-No es el apellido de alguna familia de nefilims- Simon conocía el termino, habia leído varias veces la historia en la biblia, de cómo los ángeles habían sido tentados por la belleza de las mujeres de la tierra, y habían bajado del cielo y habían procreado con ellas, y de esa unión habían nacido los nefilims, o gigantes, aunque ¿Qué tenía que ver todo ello con lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Alguna vez tu amiga demostró ver cosas extrañas?

-¿Cosas extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te dijo alguna vez que había visto algo como un demonio, un hombre lobo, un vampiro, cualquier criatura del mundo mágico- Simon se quedo en blanco y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Clary en la mañana, sobre demonios y chicos con cuchillos y látigos ¿sería posible que lo que su amiga había dicho haber visto fuera verdad? Miró a Alec por unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Si… pero solo fue ayer, fuimos al Pandemonium, y dijo haber visto a unos chicos con cuchillos, que habían apuñalado a algo que uno de ellos llamo demonio pero…- poco a poco Simon paró de hablar, "-Tres chicos- le habia dicho Clary- un rubio, uno de cabello negro y una chica" Simon los miro atónitos-¿eran… eran ustedes?- Isabelle asintió.

-Es una locura, ¿Cómo es que pudo vernos?

-Quizás sea una Nefilim- respondió su hermano- ¿dices que vivía con su madre verdad? ¿solo con su madre?

-Bueno- Simon se removió incomodo- ella y su madre, Jocelyn, pero su madre también tenia un amigo, casi siempre estaba por la casa de Clary.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Luke Garroway

-El nombre no me dice nada- agregó Isabelle.

-Un nombre falso

-¿Qué?

-Puede que ambos hayan creado un nombre falso… miembros del círculo quizá, quizá la chica no sabe nada del mundo de las sombras.

-¿Crees que hayan escapado por eso? Digo, quizás escaparon por que Clary logro vernos

-Es posible, es lo más razonable

-Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el padre de Jace en todo esto

-Quizá Garroway es un brujo, quizá hizo que Jace viera a su padre muerto para así despistarlo- ¿Luke un brujo? Simon no sabía si reír o llorar, su mejor amiga fue secuestrada y el escuchaba a aquellos dos hermanos hablar sobre brujos y nefilims, ¿Estarían locos?

-Pero los miembros del círculo odian a los subterráneos, bueno, odiaban, nuestros padres…

-Quien sabe, quizás la mujer está arrepentida, y con todos los rumores que hay sobre que Valentine ha vuelto tenía más de una razón para huir.

-Hay que decirle a Jace- de pronto Simon se sentía ajeno a la conversación de los dos hermanos, miró el reloj gris que prendía de una de las murallas, era pasado la medianoche, su madre debía de estar preocupada, y de seguro ahora mismo su móvil estaba sonando en medio de los rosales de la casa de Clary.

-¿Puedo volver a mi casa?- ambos hermanos lo miraron, Simon sentía como si se estuviera empequeñeciendo, las miradas de ambos le resultaban de lo mas intimidantes en aquel momento.

-No, Izzy llévalo a una de las habitaciones, yo iré a hablar con Jace- Isabelle asintió y Alec salió por la puerta que había en la pared frontal de la cocina.

-Sígueme- Simon se levanto de su asiento y siguió a la chica por los pasillos del instituto, al parecer no le serviría de nada decirles que quería irse de allí, por lo que guardo silencio y siguió a Isabelle, mientras caminaban la observo, en su vida por la única chica que había sentido algo había sido Clary, sin embargo Isabelle le parecía guapa. Se reprocho mentalmente, hacia tan solo unas horas, si es que todo hubiera salido como lo había planeado le hubiera confesado a Clary lo que sentía. Sentía que todo el mundo le estaba jugando una broma, y que finalmente aparecerían las cámaras y le dirían que todo aquello era mentira. Pero aquello era real.

* * *

Jace se dejo caer sobre su cama, estaba furioso, realmente furioso, consigo mismo, con Simon… con todo el maldito mundo. No había servido de nada ir a buscar a la chica, esta se había ido con su padre, y Jace no podía saber por qué, en su mente se generaban las más fantásticas historias ¿Por qué su padre estaba vivo? Y si lo estaba ¿por qué había ido tras Clary y su madre? Todo aquello le parecía irreal, como si su mente se viera nublada.

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era tan solo haber visto a su padre… si no a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban, podía jurar haber visto el rostro de uno, el rostro de Emil Pangborn. Pero él había matado a su padre, justo frente a sus ojos Emil Pangborn lo había matado, había visto la sangre de su padre caer, en la casa solariega de los Wayland, allá en Idris. ¿Podría el otro hombre que acompañaba a su padre ser Blackwell?

Jace cerró sus ojos, fuera lo que fuera que él había visto ya no importaba, lo había perdido, había vuelto a perder a su padre, solo que esta vez había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo, sin embargo no lo hizo. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta, apretó los dientes, quería estar solo, eso es lo que se merecía, la soledad.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

-Jace soy yo- dijo la voz de Alec al otro lado de la puerta, Jace guardo silencio-se que estas ahí Jace, abre la puerta- soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas el desentendido Jace, ya sabes de que

-Bien, entra

-Mira, creo que ya sé que es lo que paso- Jace alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Un brujo- Jace se cruzó de brazos, ¿Qué tenía que ver un brujo con su padre? De todos modos no dijo nada y dejo que su amigo hablara, no tenía por qué amargarle el día a Alec o a Izzy. Cuándo su parabatai termino de hablar lo miró en silencio.

-No lo sé Alec, es posible que la madre de Clary haya sido un miembro del circulo que huyo de la clave, pero la teoría de que un brujo me hizo ver a mi padre no me convence… iré a buscarlo

-Jace, ni siquiera sabes como

-Encontrare una forma- Alec asintió, su amigo era testarudo, eso lo sabía, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, si tan solo estuviera su madre allí, ella podría hacer entrar en razón a Jace. O al menos eso creía Alec, algunas veces tratar de hacer que Jace entrara en razón podía ser tan difícil como combatir un demonio mayor sin más arma que un cuchillo serafín.

* * *

Clary dobló en uno de los pasillos, hacía rato que había estado caminando por los largos y oscuros pasillos y habitaciones de aquel lugar, sin embargo sentía como si caminara en círculos, por más que caminara siempre se encontraba perdida en medio de la oscuridad, por momentos podía oír pasos a lo lejos, voces que se acercaban y se alejaban, pero estaba sola, por más que intentara llegar hasta las voces siempre se encontraba caminando hacia la más fría oscuridad.

De pronto, y para su alivio noto las luces a lo lejos, a medida que cruzaba un gran arco de piedra, ¿Era aquella una habitación o era tan solo otro pasillo? Clary no sabía cómo responder ante aquello, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia donde creía que estaban las luces, pero la única luz de aquel lugar provenía de una puerta entreabierta, la cual dejaba que un pequeño halo de luz se colara hasta el pasillo. Se acerco a la puerta, y casi sin pensarlo la empujo un poco.

De pronto deseo no haber salido de la habitación en la que Pangborn la había dejado.

Frente a ella estaba Valentine, junto a un chico más joven, de unos dieciocho años, alto y delgado, igual de musculoso que Jace, con el cabello platinado y ojos tan negros como el carbón, todo en él era como Valentine, su cabello, sus ojos, era como ver una versión joven de aquel hombre. El chico la miraba con interés, pero Valentine no demostraba emoción alguna de verla allí.

-Déjanos Jonathan- el chico pareció querer protestar, por la mirada que lanzó, pero pronto, no sin darle una última mirada a Clary salió por la misma puerta por la que ella había entrado. Clary se preguntó si el chico sería hijo de Valentine.

-¿Tratabas de escapar?- preguntó Valentine tomando asiento, Clary reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Pronto podrás verla- Valentine tomo asiento, e hizo una seña a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo, ella no quería hablar, quería estar junto a su madre, quería volver a casa y ocultarse tras los muros de su habitación, rodeándose de sus lápices y dibujos, de aquellos personajes de cuento que dibujaba en tan solo unos segundos.

-Tienes 16 años- no era una pregunta, sin embargo Clary asintió, sin entender muy bien por qué aquel hombre se interesaba por su edad. Clary contemplo el espejo que estaba en el otro lado e la habitación, en un principio no lo había notado, respiro profundamente y se lleno de valor.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Jocelyn nunca te dijo nada- dijo el hombre en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo ¿Decirle sobre qué?

-¿Conoces a mi madre?

-Tu madre solía ser mi esposa… ella me abandono- Clary sintió como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones. Su madre solo había estado casada una vez, con Jonathan Clarck. Trato de calmarse un poco, Valentine le estaba mintiendo, estaba segura de eso.

-Eso es imposible, mi madre es viuda- la mirada de Valentine era indescifrable, pero por un momento Clary creyó notar una especie de furia en aquellos ojos negros- mi padre…Jonathan Clarck murió en un accidente de coche, antes de que yo naciera.

-Es una mentira- Clary se quedo sin habla ¿Una mentira? ¿Cómo podía ser una mentira aquello? Clary negó con la cabeza- es una mentira y tú lo sabes Clarissa, puedes ver cosas que la otra gente no puede…- ella negó con la cabeza, era cierto, pero aquello solo había ocurrido una sola vez, en el Pandemónium la noche anterior…pero no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a aquel hombre sobre lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Tu padre no se llamaba Jonathan, tu hermano sí, Jonathan Christopher Morgentern ¿alguna vez tu madre menciono ese nombre? Tienes un hermano Clarissa- Clary sintió como si la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ella, ante sus ojos apareció, como tantas otras veces la cajita que su madre tenía en su habitación, con las iniciales J C, adentro contenía una fotografía de su padre, y un mechón de cabello rubio, tan claro como el de Valentine. Clary siempre había querido tener un hermano, pero… aquello era imposible, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer, quería creer que era como otra típica chica de Brooklyn, con una madre normal y una vida normal… pero las chicas normales no eran sacadas de sus casas junto con su madre, por un hombre que nunca había visto y luego le dice ser su padre. Recordó al chico que había estado en esa misma habitación junto a Valentine momentos antes de que ella entrara, el era Jonathan.

-No- dijo aguantando las lágrimas- eso es mentira

-Toda tu vida ha sido una mentira Clarissa, ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque no sabes nada de tu familia? ¿Por qué nunca tu madre te ha hablado de su vida antes de que nacieras?- Clary bajo la vista, parecía que esas mismas preguntas habían estado millones de veces dentro de su cabeza, y efectivamente así había sido ¿Tendría más familia aparte de su madre? ¿Estaría Valentine diciendo la verdad? Le era difícil pensar en aquel hombre como su padre, nunca había tenido una figura paterna a su lado, solo Luke… pero él y su madre no tenían nada, eran solo amigos.

"-Era una mentira- se dijo Clary a si misma tras un rato, todos esos segundos su cabeza había sido como una tormenta de dolor y engaño, se sentía traicionada, engañada, como si no pudiera confiar en nadie en todo el mundo"

-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?- alzó la mirada, decidida a ser fuerte, no iba a creerle tan rápido a Valentine, aquel hombre podía tener razón en muchas cosas, en lo que ella misma sentía, pero aquello no significaba que dijera la verdad.

-Clarissa, sería una gran coincidencia que tiempo después que tu madre me dejara tuviera una hija ¿no lo crees?- Clary clavo la vista en sus manos, y estuvo así largo rato, ¿Podía confiar en Valentine? Una parte de sí le decía que no, por algo su madre había bebido aquel liquido y había quedado en ese estado, su madre estaba aterrorizada, aterrorizada del padre de Clary. La sola idea de pensar en Valentine como su padre le resultaba extraña.

-¿Por qué te dejo?

-Tu madre me traiciono, eso es lo único que debes saber por ahora

-Pero…

-Solo debes saber una cosa Clarissa, ya no estás sola. Puede que tu madre me haya abandonado a mí y a tu hermano- Clary se estremeció, no podía imaginar cómo su madre había podido abandonar a su propio hijo-pero no volverá a suceder, cuándo tu madre despierte todo será como debió haber sido, ¿lo entiendes verdad?- Clary asintió, y siguió a Valentine por el pasillo, aunque ya no estaba muy segura si quería ver a su madre o no.

"-Una mentira- pensó- eso es lo que ha sido toda tu vida, una maldita mentira, ¿siquiera sabes quién eres?- Clary apretó los dientes. No, no lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Y ahora responderé a sus reviews! :D**

**ddeirdre: Hola, yo también amo Florence TM, son simplemente geniales, todas sus canciones son asombrosas, no puedo pasar un día sin escucharlos jajajaja :) y por cierto, he leído tu fic Penumbra, y me ha encantado, esperare la continuación :) Sí, definitivamente Valentine tendrá mucha participación en la historia, es uno de los principales personajes y también es uno de mis favoritos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el sumary, gracias por haberme avisado lo de las palabras, las arregle en cuánto pude. Tratare de actualizar pronto, byee :D**

**Caridee Von Ross: Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, como verás en este capítulo solo vimos a Jonathan por unos segundos, pero veras que en el siguiente capítulo empezara a aparecer mucho más, después de todo es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia, en serio me hubiera gustado tener otra escena de él en este capítulo, pero no se pudo u.u bueno, byee, tratare de actualizar pronto :)**

**RitzHerondale: Hola! :) espero te haya gustado la historia, saludos :D**

**Lokitha29: Gracias! :) me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, y también lo de los dialogos, fue una idea apresurada, no sabía si estaban encajando bien, pero al parecer si funciono, además necesitaba algunos de ellos :) bueno, byee :D**

**Delfina D: Gracias! Por supuesto que Jonathan va a aparecer! :D nuestro sexy pirómano favorito tendrá mucho protagonismo en la historia. Leí el PD, muchas gracias! :D byeee**


End file.
